


Kismet

by SPNnDeanLover



Category: Stargate - All Series, Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Helpless, Protective Dean Winchester, Psychic Bond, Soulmates, live to fight another day, twin flames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNnDeanLover/pseuds/SPNnDeanLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is being abused. When Dean figures out the nightmares he is having are about a real person, he vows he'll save you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The trembling starts when you hear the heavy footsteps coming up the stairs again. Your heart races but you slow your breathing to avoid making any sound. 

'Please let him walk by, don't let him come in again.' You think, shivering in fear. Your body was still bloody and raw from when he had abused you earlier that evening. He hadn't stopped until long after you had lost consciousness.

You hear him stop in front of the door, and close your eyes. You can hear his raspy breathing, his hand grabbing and twisting the doorknob, and the sound of the wooden door opening. You are on the bed, in the exact position he had left you in. You are barely breathing, and it takes every ounce of discipline you possess not to leap up and run. You can't get away, you've tried. You can only hope to avoid or lessen the attacks whenever possible and hope you stay alive long enough to find an opportunity to escape him.

He is walking over to the bed, you hear his heavy shuffling coming closer. You feel the dread wash over you and can smell the stench of a truly evil being. He is right beside you, watching you for any sign of awareness. You prepare yourself because you know what's coming. 

White hot pain slams into you as you are struck over and over. You stay 'unconscious' knowing he'll leave eventually. There's not as much fun when there's no resistance. 

Suddenly he stops and you listen intently. He pulls something from his pocket, and you pray you have the strength to take what comes next.

"Please God, please help me or just let me die." You plead in your head as you feel the blade of a knife run slowly up your body. The urge to cringe is almost unstoppable but you steel yourself. 

A sharp pain cuts into your shoulder, then your thigh. You refuse to move or acknowledge the torture. His cell phone rings and he curtly tells the other person he'll be there in a few mins. He hangs up and then slices you a few more times before he finally seems satisfied. He wipes the blood off his blade against your cheek and goes out slamming and then locking the door. 

You wait motionless long after you hear him start the car and peel out of the driveway. Only after several minutes have passed do you allow your tears to fall


	2. Dean's worst fear.. Being powerless to help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes from another 'nightmare'

Dean Winchester woke up shaking and sweaty. These nightmares were destroying him. Every night his brain seemed to find some new way to torture the unknown girl in his dreams. And he could only watch from afar while some abusive bastard hurt her over and over again.

He jumped out of bed, got dressed and walk straight for the whiskey in the library. He was on his second glass when his brother walked in.

"Geez Dean, isn't it a little early for that?" Sam said raising an eyebrow at the bottle.

"Look if you had the nightmares I've.. You know what? Never mind. Just cut me some slack Sam." Dean growled out after draining his glass again. He went to pour another refill when Sam grabbed the bottle.

"Hey! What the hell?" Dean spat out.

"What is going on Dean? Is it something with the Mark?" Sam asked concerned.

Dean shook his head no and then ran his hands over his face. 

"Dean?" Sam asked again, "Talk to me. What nightmares?"

"I can't sleep, Sammy.." Dean started softly, "I've tried working til I'm exhausted, drinking til I pass out, nothing works. I eventually start dreaming, and it's always this woman. It's like a TV in my mind. I can see her being tortured over and over again by this sadistic bastard and I can't do anything to help her."

"Maybe it's a spell, or a curse? We'll call Cas, and I'm gonna start researching. We can find out why this is happening and stop it." Sam patted Dean on the shoulder. Whoever was doing this to his brother was going to pay.


End file.
